Display devices incorporating a function of biometrics or sensing suspension operations such as sensing coordinates of a floating object are popular. Such devices for sensing suspension operations or biometrics typically include capacitive sensing devices and infrared sensing devices. However, the capacitive sensing device generally uses self-capacitance which results in a higher cost, and the infrared sensing device requires both infrared light source and receiver. The capacitive sensing device and the infrared sensing device are difficult to minimize in size and lower in cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.